


Immortality

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Canon - Movie, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir learns something very important at the battle of Helm's Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst) asked me:  
> A feeling that [Choose your character] had never felt.
> 
> So here it is, movieverse of course, because I love Haldir in the movie. He deserves angst and pain and cuddles. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. I'm not Peter Jackson. I'm both. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the midst of the battle, around him, so many mortal men. So many fickle lives… Haldir was deafened by the noise, the shouts and screams and the dying. There was blood, blood and gore everywhere. His mind fixed on his sword, he cut through armors and foul creatures. All around him, men died, died in agonizing pain. All around him, his brethren died a death they should never have known. And in the dark of the night, between death, fury and duty, for the first time of his life, Haldir felt alive. Alive as only men could be. Haldir felt it deep in his elven heart, the forbidden sparkle. Blood coursing to his veins as if for the first time. So alive Haldir wanted to cling to this feeling, to never let it go, to fight, to fight until the end of time, and to never die. What were centuries when confronted to a few seconds of battle? What was immortality when one could feel the preciousness of uncertainty? Haldir had had between his fingers, had captured in his heart, for one second or two, the fear of death, the thrill to live. Nothing mattered. Nothing but _stay alive._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to asked me prompts or to leave a kudo/comment. Love you!


End file.
